


Mend my mechanical heart

by Nuggetking666



Category: Logince - Fandom, Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders In Love, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders-centric, Gay Logic | Logan Sanders, Logan Sanders - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Roman Sanders - Freeform, autistic author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuggetking666/pseuds/Nuggetking666
Summary: Logan logic has never really had friends, nor has he ever been in love.... and randomly our amazing kinda dummy dumb Roman Prince happens to meet him, ask for help and basically spill his whole life story....Also I’m autistic, and I would enjoy it for you to read my writing! It makes me happy
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logince
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	1. Chappy 1

My name is Logan Logic, an apparently funny alliteration my parents absolutely adored. Adored. I have always hated that word. Why? It's and emotionally charged word full of apparent... love. I'm not one for emotions. Ever since an accident when I was only three years old. Accident is what they called it. Accident. It was no accident, and I would know. I can't forget anything I see, read, or hear. I remember it all. The only price? My emotions are no longer active. A kid intentionally pushed me into the deep end of the pool and I hit my head on the bottom. Ever since that day, if I ever got cut, stubbed a toe, or even broke a bone I wouldn't feel it. My parents were always worried, and I still don't understand all the fuss when I healed eventually. Another thing that amazed everyone about me was that I am able to learn at a rapid pace. Nicknamed the next Einstein, and genius for my time. All the publicity is what many would name annoying, but that's not all. When I was 12 I won a Nobel Prize for a science project, and in just two years, another. I would eventually learn to purposely avoid the tabloids and hermit myself away into my own introverted self and apparent awkwardness until high school. That's where I made my first friend Virgil black, who goes by the name Anx. He's madly in love with this kid named Patton Heart, who dresses like a childish dad all the time. Patton became my second friend, and it was all fine, I hid my emotion problems from them, so they wouldn't have to worry. Soon enough, a year later as sophomores, I tripped and fell into the most popular kid in school. Cliché right? What's even worse is that's he's the most annoying preppy kid I've ever had the displeasure of meeting. He flirts with everything that lives and breathes as long as they're human. I just had to trip into him, of all people. Just my luck I guess


	2. Chappy 2

roman POV 

My name is Roman Prince,   
and I'm not very intelligent, but I'm very romantic and very good at acting.  
I'm very flirtatious, always  
have been. Also, I'm always the lead in all the school plays, and even wrote one myself.  
I'm very over emotional, not   
emotional as this one kid named Patton, but emotional enough.  
Patton used to be my best   
friend, but I was an idiot and chose a girl over friendship, and then I realized I was gay as a rainbow and straight as circle.  
During sophomore year Patton   
ended up becoming best friends with this nerd, i don't even know his name, but he's a hot nerd. I could practice flirting with him sometime.  
Anyway I was just having a   
normal day minding my own business when all of the sudden I felt a sudden slam into me and I turn around just in time to do my famous catch like all princes do.  
Until I realize it's the cute   
nerd. And that makes it all the more wonderful.  
I wonder how he would react   
to flirting? Nerds don't usually get flirted with, so maybe watching him get flustered will be enough entertainment. That sounded mean, but then again, I'm impulsive.  
" well I guess you're falling for   
me ain't ya?"  
" no, I tripped actually, and I'd   
prefer it if you'd've let me hit the floor"  
Well that went according to   
plan... NOT! How come he didn't react to that at all? It's never failed me before!!!  
I let him go, he fixes his  
glasses even though they are fine and he continues walking. The emo nightmare also leaves and Patton stares a bit sadly before walking away too. I want to talk to him, but I don't know if I can will myself to. Maybe I can find a way to fix this?


	3. Crappy 3

logans POV Well if that wasn't annoying and flamboyant then sue me. Was he flirting or trying to? Who cares. Although, he did seem shocked I didn't have a specific reaction. What reaction would he expect? He also looked at Patton like you would someone you miss but also someone you want to stay away from as if they'd beat you to the ground. But Patton would never be capable of that, would he? So later I asked Patton about it and he shared what happened. Anyway, while practically speeding through the musty air and dirty corridors I reach the room I need to be in. It's foul odor of paint and moldy water can make a person gag, but it can also make one have a sense of dread. Art. My worst enemy. The one thing my logical brain cannot comprehend. I could not be creative even if I tried. When lunch finally comes around the corner I ditch my friends in the lunchroom. I go to a place more comfortable, The library. Dusty, although clean smells of another place, or a spice. Additionally, it's usually devoid of other students, and filled with a sense of peace called silence. I find comfort in a small secluded corner and pull out of of my guilty pleasures, a Harry Potter book. I know, I said I'm devoid of emotions, but I learned I may have a few that can only be used when the situation calls for it. I'm tranquil till the peace is broken. By none other than the prep whining. " please, please, please!!! I need the book for my class! I swear I didn't lose it! I just left it at home. I need to get this homework in or else I can't do the musical!" What a whiner, just do your homework when it's given. Geez! And to think I'd have alone time.


	4. Chappy 4

Romans POV

This librarian is getting on my   
last nerve! It's like she wants me to fail!... well, I did lose the book. I didn't mean to I just misplaced it the day before a big art project and now it's missing.  
Suddenly, out of the corner of   
my eye I spot the grade A+ nerd in the corner of the library. What if he has the book?  
I slowly, calmly and gracefully   
walked over like a majestic goddess. Yeah I'm male but I can be a goddess, and a queen if I please. He was reading, or making it look like he was because he was glaring a bit. What did I do?  
I sit down across from him and   
silently watch him, and eventually he gives in and moves his book from his glamorous face... did I just call the nerd glamorous? Damn.   
" what?", he said with an   
irritated tone.  
" well...", I held out a bit longer   
than I should've," I was hoping you had the book from English?"  
" English?", he questioned.   
Does he have a different English? I thought we did since he goes to the same teacher. I could alway-  
" do you mean Harry Potter   
And The Prisoner Of Azkaban?", he interrupted my thoughts and eased my mind from thought.  
" yes", I said finally answering   
after I understood the sudden words. He did not look pleased.  
He mumbles something I'd   
imagine rather rude under his breath before replying with a curt  
" no", and now I must beg him.  
" please! I need that book!   
Just for this class!"  
" whining? Really? You're a   
sophomore in high school. You should be more mature", he said with a certain twang to it.  
Ouch... that stung a bit. Then   
again, I did deserve it for flirting with him and bothering him earlier. Although I don't see the need to hate me.   
After all hope seemed lost! He   
finally handed me the book.  
" I hate watching people   
become such failures. Stay here and do not leave this library until I get that book back", he said quite sternly and monotonous like a machine or robot.  
Could he be an AI? No, he's   
definitely human. Also, he's quite attractive bossing me around like this although I'd definitely be in charge in various other activities.   
Why am I so drawn to   
him? He's a nerd, a rude, cold nerd at that, but there's something about him that I can't help but feel needs fixing...


	5. Chappy 5

logans POV

Is he for real? Whining over a   
book? He's just extremely lucky that I own another copy, but besides that I'll still want my book back after this.  
" hey, isn't this your lunch?"  
Why does he insist on small   
talk? Do your work already. Then again, he won't shut up unless I answer.  
" yes, what of it?", I slightly   
snapped.  
" well if it's your lunch", he   
paused, " then why aren't you eating?"   
" I don't eat lunch", I said   
emotionlessly.   
" you what!?!?",He shouted,  
"for someone that seems so smart you're missing one important fact!—Three meals a day!"  
Why does he care? I only need   
to sustain myself. How do I reply? Quickly, think of something.  
" have I left you speechless?"  
" no, just thinking of other   
important things besides frugal things such as lunch." That seemed to shut his trap.   
He slouched in his chair now   
starting to read the book. I went back to my peaceful mindset and continued with my own novel in my free time.   
Around ten minutes later he's   
handing me the book back crying? It's fascinating to watch others cry since I have not been able to ever, but I also realized I should ask what may be wrong.  
"...are you...okay?", I slowly   
asked with some obvious confusion as to why he's crying.  
" they killed Buckbee!!!"  
" that's what your upset   
about?", I questioned and obviously confused.   
" obviously! Have you no   
heart? He was hagrid's family/ friend, a companion!", he was looking up trying to not cry worse. How right he is when he says I have no heart.  
" of course I have a heart, I   
wouldn't be alive otherwise "  
I ended up going into a small tangent about what would happen if I literally didn't have a heart. I don't mean to bore... I just get into explaining things.  
" I don't know how you made   
that interesting but you did. You're a wizard!"  
" that's illogical", I quipped   
rather defensively toward his statement.  
" it's not illogical just because   
you've never seen a wizard.   
They don't let you know they exist for a reason!", he vehemently pointed out. How I hate the possibility of being slightly wrong, it's aggravating and I've never been... angry.  
What is this? Have I met   
someone so annoying I can feel anger? My life cant possibly get any more cliché can it? It's like I'm a character in a book.  
" if you think I'll ever admit   
you're right, then you're wrong. Never gonna happen."  
" well then, I'll just need to be   
around more till you do admit it"  
" I'd prefer it if you wouldn't.   
You and patton don't seem to be on good speaking terms. Did you use him to reach popularity?", I said rather meanly. Patton had already explained after my run in with him, but never said his name.  
The normal happy go lucky   
feel about him dropped in an instant to a depressed, sullen one.  
" he told you huh..."  
" yes he did, and I've wanted   
to ask why on his behalf."  
" well... first off—me and you   
don't even know each other's names and we've been talking for awhile now. Secondly, it's a long story"  
" I've got the rest of the day   
after-school and the rest of this class, so you've got time"  
" fine—but first, my name is   
Roman Prince, and you?"  
"... Logan Logic", I revealed   
monotonously as per usual.


	6. Chappy 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should I keep writing this? Idk if I’m doing good because I’m autistic and I just want y’all to like it!

Romans POV 

Logan logic? I'd heard that name swirling around school before. The smartest kid in the school, the next Einstein. Damn, I've been talking to the smartest kid and he hasn't shooed me away? He obviously wants to read, and why didn't I notice earlier?  
" if you want to continue you're reading I'll shut up", I say trying to change the subject from my popularity to what he wants to do.  
" yes, I would. That's not what I asked though.", he said knowing what I was doing. Damnit he really is smart.   
Another question though before I answer, why doesn't he have any facial expressions?!?!?   
" anyway... the story on how I became popular—I ain't proud of myself for it, never have been.", I start off slowly, trying to remember each detail so I may portray it better," well, we were best friends since preschool, and were practically inseparable."  
He made no acknowledgment toward my words, and yet I knew he was listening to every word. It was really comforting.  
" it wasn't till around middle school where we started becoming noticeably different. I was more of a drama kid and he was more of a misfit. I was his only friend. It surprised me since he's the nicest person I know. Suddenly one day, I got the lead role in the musical and he was so supportive but you could sense a hint of dissatisfaction in me getting lead and it upset me... during the show he'd come to every rehearsal and cheer me on, even brought me snacks.... but the other actor kids started laughing at him a bit, calling him names... and I hate saying that I let them do it but I did. At some point they all started taking turns making fun of him and it came to me and the girl I thought I liked at the time told me it was my go.... so I said something and he heard the whole thing and ran out crying.... he hasn't talked to me since so I gave up... he won't give me the chance to apologize... I'm gay and I chose a girl over my best friend...." I said this fairly quickly, shorter than I expected it to go, but usually people interrupt the entire story, yet.... he listened the whole way through.  
" that's just a stupid thing to do, friendship is more important than some girl." He just says a minute after I finished speaking.   
He looks at me with an un-judging eye, he's like the voice of reason in a Shakespeare work such as Banquo in Macbeth.   
I think I'm starting to actually like this nerd, and I shouldn't be. He's smart and logical, and I'm impulsive and creative a match made in hell but works in heaven.


	7. Chappy 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a really nice comment, the only comment so far, I made another chapter! Thanks for your kind words! I love your kindness! We all need more kindness!

Logan’s pov

He’s stupid. Damn stupid.  
How is anyone that stupid? Dump a close friend for a girl only to realize your gay?  
Well.... I think I’m gay or somewhere in between, but I’m not too sure...women are pretty, men are too but I’ve never done anything with anyone. Not even hold hands or hug. He’s interesting, he would make an acceptable friend, stupid as he is.  
Suddenly, the bell rings, how fast this time went! It always feels like forever.... strange. I grab my things and walk off like a good ^robot^ would do.   
“Wait!” He practically jumps up at me. So I stopped and turned around a bit annoyed.  
“ promise to chat with me again?”  
He’s practically begging me? Me? I’ve just been rude this whole time haven’t I?   
“ please?” And suddenly puppy dog eyes... I feel, nothing... well maybe just a bit of dread at this charade, but perhaps.... I can lend a hand to his apparent need for human affection. Even if I physically cannot satiate this strange need for companionship...  
“.... if that’s what you want, then I shall consider it done”   
His smile practically beams across the room and if this were a cartoon, he would’ve blinded people with his white teeth. I’m willing to try and understand a new person. Will it be awkward since I’m friends with Patton as well?   
“ thank you for helping me with the book problems as well!”   
“ Its not that big a deal, just... don’t forget your stuff again”  
“ I promise!”  
Then I finally continue on with my day. The rest dull, and normal compared to the library.

*le time skip to his house*

I’ve been working on my homework for a while when, I get a text from Roman? How did he get my number? ....Patton... of course Patton would give my number out to any soul asking. He’s just too nice to the man who hurt his feelings. Patton says he won’t talk to Roman and Roman says Patton won’t talk to him, but he must’ve given Roman my number... I should scold him later in the dangers of giving out other people’s information. Either way, I unlock my phone and check the message.  
Roman: greetings my new logical friend. I may or may not have gotten your number without your permission. Sorry, but no one else is in the same class as me and I have questions about the book that need answers! And well, you’re obviously smarter than me. Can you help?  
I can picture myself face palming about now but after a few minutes of actually feeling whatever this emotion is! I reply.


	8. Chappy 8

romans POV

After sneakily getting his phone number from his phone when he wasn’t looking, I may or may not have sat for the rest of the day fighting with myself to text him or not.  
When I finally got the courage... it took him a minute or two to even respond. Which is normal right? Not everyone immediately responds. But he did respond!   
Cute nerd: as you wish, but I’m not free labor, I expect you to show me your grade improving from my help. If it’s not importing then I’ll be making sure you do extra credit homework  
He’s.... he’s actually helping me? I knew he wasn’t completely a robot! He’s a person afterwords and he must have some sort of feelings about this!  
My hearts beating with joy and something else... but like Elsa said, you can’t marry a man you just met. I gotta get to know the nerd. The cute nerd.   
I respond with: thanks so much!!! Ok so can I ask questions now or would you not wanna do anything rn?  
I’ll slowly work my way into knowing him, he is fairly oblivious to why I’d ask personal questions so that’ll make it SOO much easier!   
From some observations though I think his favorite colors are black, and blue? Like a bruise, but more of a bruise to anyone’s ego who dare question his knowledge. Nice statement...   
I love to meet new people especially when all they ask for in return is good grades! I don’t want to feel as though I’m taking advantage of him... I should buy him something to thank him, or make something! I like to think I’m the best at crafting.  
Hopefully, he’d approve of it. Maybe I’ll see him smile? I wonder what a smile would look like on his features, would it be crooked, toothy, just lips or would it be a perfect symmetrical smile, with just the right amount of teeth?  
I can’t wait for his response!


	9. Chappy 9

Logan’s pov

He’s hyper. Always hyper, it’s worse than Patton, and Patton isn’t that bad. He wants to work now? I’m ok with that, but do I just reply ok? Or am I supposed to answer with more than that? I’m never unsure but he’s new territory.   
What is he doing to my mental stability in just one day? I should keep myself at a distance, I don’t want to drown in this abyss of new things, and yet I find myself wanting to dive in?   
I’m not used to not knowing things, people wanting to talk to me, get to know me is unnatural in my daily life.  
After all my inner panic and pain I answer.  
Logan: yes, but please ask specifics, nothing too vague unless you specify why it’s vague.   
That seems sufficient enough yes? I don’t know anymore... one day, one person completely breaking my schedule that I had spent years creating. I need my schedule..... I feel broken without it, like I’ve cut a few wires and-  
Roman: that’s absolutely fine!!! I’m usually very specific! Ok so uhm... page 46 and 47 why couldn’t they just let him go to hogsmeade? They knew he grew up with abusive relatives!   
Hmmm.... good question and it is specific... he’s worth helping... for now. After this book I can return to my schedule... yes,my schedule.  
I have no idea how to respond but I’ll try my best. I just need to visually put the books into my mind to remind myself of every little detail. My mind is a computer searching within its files. Some thorough searching and I find the answer!


	10. Chappy 10

romans POV

Whilst waiting for Logie bears reply, Im with Remus trying to bake a cake for his friend who he likes to call his little liar, I think his name is Damon?

Anywhooooo! Im glad he accepted my question, I wasn’t sure how he was gonna react, wait, did I call him Logie bear in my mind just a minute ago? I mean, if you consider him a bear with glasses, kinda like the crofters jam bear.

How long has it been since he read my text? 2 minutes.... and whilst looking at that Remus snatched my phone from my hands!

Rem: “ so who is this Cute nerd? Some handsome sack of meat you’ve yet to let me meet?”

“ yes because you always try to f*** them even though you have a crush already”

Rem: “ I’m a man of many morales, just not the standard ones, anyway, is the frosting made? I need his present to be perfect, like an impaled rabbit”

Gross.... impaled rabbit? Wtf Remus. You really have to have those weird analogies?

*ding*

I look down at remus’s hands and see a notification from Logan, and I practically jump on Remus who’s trying to keep it away from me.

Tackling him to the ground like he’s a dragon witch I snatch my phone and yeet myself towards my room. He’s chasing me, but I get inside fast enough to lock the door.

Cute Nerd: so basically as we’ve learned, the Dursley’s are abusive they refused to sign it, and Harry knew hat already anyway, so he asks him but they care more about rules and also Harry finding out that Sirius black is his godfather...

Roman: Well that- that makes sense, why am I so stupid? Thanks for the help! I’ll have to thank you again in person! I’ll see you in the library tomorrow, unless you’re not busy and want to talk?

Cute Nerd: no problem, no need to thank me in person, and I’ve finished all my homework so I guess, I’ll be able to.... chat... with you.

Hell yes!


	11. Chappy 11

Logan’s POV

Why did I agree to chat with him? I could’ve easily lied and said I was busy with my homework but lying isn’t in my database I guess.

It can’t hurt to talk to someone. I hope...

Roman: can I ask stupid questions about U ? Like fav color?

Who uses such bad grammar, he doesn’t spell you correctly and he didn’t bother to spell the word favorite out. He is a monster to my grammar.

Logan: ...sure why not, and dark blue and black. And sometimes I’ll add in grey.

Roman: U can’t just choose two! Oh well fine... U can ask me questions in return too!!!! Such as my fav color is red!

Logan: I could tell, but you also have white as a close second? And you accessories with gold. 

Roman: how? Wow, UR like, amazing!!!!

Me amazing? No no no that’s not right. I’m just a freak who can analyze you. That’s what I am so just say it! 

Roman: hello? Logie, don’t go just yet we only had one question!

Sh**! I was too busy thinking...  
Logan: sorry, got distracted. Ask away.

I’m not sure how to go about this, he hasn’t thought of anything negative about me. I just don’t know how to compute this. I just-

Roman: fav book? Mine is Romeo and Juliet! I love Shakespeare! Oooh also what’s your fav song? 

Uh- book? Hmmm probably The Count of Monte Christo.... and songs?

Logan: The Count of Monte Christo and I don’t really listen to music.

Roman: NO SONGS? HOW?.... on sec... ok I just looked on the musical listings and they actually have a musical called The Count of Monte Christo! I’m taking you to see it now! 

What? He doesn’t know my schedule. I’m busy. Always busy I don’t have time for trifles like a musical do I? 

Roman: you’re coming on Saturday night. 

Saturday.... Saturday... I flip through my schedule and there’s.... nothing? I guess I wouldn’t hurt...

Roman: so? Busy?

Logan: I’m free.


	12. Chappy 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recently came out as transgender. Nothing to do with the chapter I just finally feel free.
> 
> Anyway, I feel happy writing his even if it’s not the best! But I love all the support from you all!

romans POV

He’s FREEEEEEEE!!!! Yay. Although he’s never seen a musical... hmmmm perhaps I was too rash to force him to go watch one but it is based on his favorite book. I know all the words too! 

I end up asking lots of questions, he rarely asks me anything back.... I need him interested in me! I want him as my-as my friend. Yes! Friend!

How do I get his attention? Romantic gestures are for my future boo, so that’s out. What if I do something smart?

No.

That’s not gonna work. I need something simple, like maybe a new pen or notebook. He likes astrology I learned so perhaps one of those nightlights that put the constellations on the ceiling. What if he already has one.

The only way to figure this out would be to talk to Patton. I need to make it up to him. I wanna make things right but I don’t think he will let me. Especially because Virgil is keeping me away from him all the time. Are they dating or what?

Flopping onto my bed I stare at my rainbow painted ceiling and think..... 

8:56pm

Aha! I got it! I bake Patton a ton of cookies, I got on my knees and beg. And then I apologize like no tomorrow!

Roman: hey Logan, do you think Patton would let me talk to him to fix things?

Cute nerd: well, we’ve only just met, you and me. But I think that Patton would appreciate you actively trying to apologize. I can ask Virgil to allow you passage to talk to him? 

He’d do that for me? He’s perfect. 

Roman: thanks so much! I love your help!

Cute nerd: no problem princey.

He called me princey? I could get used to that. I love that!


	13. Chappy 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imma try to post more during the quarantine now that I ain’t allowed outside

Logan’s pov

Did I just call him Princey in the text? Oh god... he’s gonna bring it up every time now! What is he gonna reply? Oh god am I nervous? I think I may be feeling something again... I don’t like this...

Well, might as well change his contact name to it. I go into my contacts, click his info and change the name, and after I do, what do you know? He replies...

Princey: sooo Princey huh? Well then i guess you’ll be getting a nickname too eh nerd? I’m glad for the help too! You’re like an angel!

I’m not an angel. I’m not even sure that angels exist, I meant where is the science? Or was he using a metaphor? That would make more sense. I always have trouble responding to him, I cannot predict his responses no matter what I try to calculate... and I’m getting a nickname... why did I say it in the first place! Have I gone mad? I should just get to sleep or stay up chatting like he asked of me.

Logan: the name was not meant to be actually texted, and I’m not an angel... they don’t exist as far as I know. I’m always available to help as long as you don’t ruin my sleep schedule too much... I need optimal sleep at all times...

Princey: of course! Just tell me when you’re going to bed! I don’t wanna ruin you’re calculator of a brain... you may think you’re a robot at times but even so, you need to recharge your batteries right? I think I might call you pocket protector, or Microsoft nerd....eh?

Logan: if that’s how you see me then the names are sufficient. 

Princey: awww well if you don’t like them just say so! I have hundreds already floating around my brain! I will keep trying till I find one you like! 

Logan: as long as you want to, go right ahead. I’ve never had a nickname that I liked yet... sorry.

Princey: I’m always up for a challenge! Don’t worry!!! You’re prefect for nicknames anyway!- oh shiver me timber’s remus is trying to sleep, I should probably let him, even though I consider him my rat brother.... see you tomorrow?!?!?

Logan: I shall see you tomorrow Roman.

Princey: call me princey? I really liked it when you said it.... 

Logan: goodnight princey

Princey: goodnight google.

Google? I’m not sure I’ll like any nickname... they’re usually mean but he’s being funny about it... although I kinda hope he creates one I like... I feel strange.... i should go to sleep too or I’ll become unhinged.... no one likes a broken computer anyway. Broken means useless and I can’t be useless.

I grab my pajamas, brush my teeth, lie down, turn off the light and place my glasses safely in their case and close my eyes.... and I drift away into-...............


	14. Chappy 14

Chappy 14: romans POV 

I wake up refreshed as can be and hop into some dashing outfit. I'm still joyous over him watching a musical with me! It's base off of his fav book too so he HAS to like it or I'll die! 

Anyway, I'm glad to know I can make friends in a day. Plus I've never had one as blunt and genuine as Logan, patton was always optimistic and put sugar on all his words so I never know if he actually liked something or not... I do miss Patton, but before I go on my D- trip with Logan I must try to fix things with Patton. I wouldn’t dare disappoint expectations! 

Ok.... ok.... I just need to get through today... and wait for Virgil to approach me or text me giving me permission to text Patton or see him in person! 

*phone buzzes* 

Ah! Please let it be him.... 

Unknown: it’s Virgil, here’s pattons number...  
(585)Xxx-XxxX..... I’m only doing this because Logan asked and Patton feels ready to talk.... I may not talk much in person but I swear to god if you piss him off or make him cry I’ll break you. 

っﾟДﾟ)っ well then....

Roman: okie dokie.... I’ll keep that in mind... thank you Virgil......

I’ll put his name down as emo.... * types the new contact in and then phone dings again, with one more txt* 

Emo: good. 

All righty then! I can message Patton... or call him and ask to meet him...sometime today...perhaps in school during lunch....before the Da- trip with Logan! 

I grab my phone and hesitantly get ready to text Patton.... I’m more nervous than I was when I got to play the lead man in Heather’s as JD..... 

Roman: hello Patton.... if... you’re ok with it may we talk during lunch today? I really need to talk to you.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m the worst at updates apparently... then again I was too upset to do anything for awhile due to covid.... and my grandmother passing away from cancer..... but uhm when I’m not busy with college homework I shall be updating!!!!!!


	15. Chappy 15

Chapter 15: Pattons POV.

Walking on my way to school with Virgil, I get a message! So I pull out my phone and look at the ID and? 

.....Roman? Virgil did say he’d give him my number, but I didn’t expect him to message right away... does he really wish to, to fix what happened? Or is this another ploy of his to just put me down again?

I open the message and read it..... 

He wants to talk? Ok I think I could do that. Although I don’t really wanna do this alone, I should invite Virgil and Logan for mental and heart support.... 

Patton: alright Roman... but only if I can have Logan and Virgil present too... ok? 

*immediate response*

Ro-Ro: whatever you need alright? I want to make things right....I promise.

I’m hoping he keeps his promise this time... oh we are at Logan’s house! 

“ you think Logan and Roman actually hung out yesterday? “

“ why wouldn’t I? Anything Logan has said has never been a lie before, he’s like my little robot man! And I love him! “

“ l-love?” Virgil seemed to stutter out. 

“ duh! He’s one of my friends of course I love him!!!” I exclaim loudly because I can’t personally tell him that I love- love him!

“ oh.... right.... “

*logan walks out of his house at exactly 7:00am on the dot as always*

“ LO-LO!!!!!!!”

*clears throat* “ salutations Patton, Virgil. I see that you guys are early today....”

“ yeppers!”

“Yep....” Virgil curtly says. He doesn’t mean it rudely, and plus he and Logan have been friends for longer than I have, so they would know! 

I’m very good at telling peoples emotions, Virgil and lo-lo are very good at hiding them.... well Logan has a medical condition where he doesn’t have any emotions anymore, buuuuut if I’m correct he does look a bit happier today....

“ something good happen lo-lo? You look a bit.... happy today....”

He seems to stiffen a bit more hearing that, maybe I shouldn’t’ve brought it up....

“ yes actually, I think I may have found a cure for my emotions..... although I’m not sure if it’s scientifically possible....”

“ oh well, that’s good then!”   
A possible cure? That’d be amazing! 

I take my mind off it as we chat all the way to school... well I talk they give mostly one worded answers. Once arrived we part from Lo-Lo..... and me and Virgil go on with our first period class.... just a few more to go until my meet up with Roman....  
~~~~~~~


	16. Chappy 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semi sad?

Chapter 16: Logan’s POV....

*in the school bathroom looking into a mirror*

Patton seems to be in a better mood than usual... and I’m apparently showing facial expressions? He said I looked happy? Do I? 

I lean closer to the mirror trying to figure out what could be different, but I don’t see anything except wait.... is that a small remnant of a smirk? Oh gosh, I guess I was smiling, I just said I found a cure to quell him but.... I didn’t find anything, or did I? 

I can’t waste another second on this, I have to go to help teach calculus to the teacher.... I found a few wrong problems on the last homework and he asked me to help....with whatever dignity he had left. 

It’s also getting close to when Roman and Patton will be talking it out with me and virgil there.... I’m trying to, compute all the outcomes..... but all I’m getting is personal preference.... I.... I want them to reconcile....

I may need to take a day off of school and rest. I seem to be having some sort of malfunctioning... must be getting sick, or worse.... 

I didn’t even have anything planned for Saturday, which is also unusual as that is the day I spend reading but now.... I’m going to a musical.... and I despise songs... that aren’t instrumental, the words block my work flow and I have to be productive or else I’m a failure... and I have to be stable and perfect. 

And I am perfect... as long as I don’t figure out a cure for my emotions... I’ve since learnt that emotions actually ruin scientific achievements... so I’m lucky to be stuck the way that I am, but I also cannot comprehend what feeling felt like... I just feel as if my neurons are functioning, and I don’t feel pain so.... maybe I should work on my pain receptors before even trying to test out emotions....

I need to stop overthinking things. I’m perfect, functional...enough, and I’m the smartest person in this school. There’s nothing I can’t do.... 

I straighten my tie, look once more into the mirror and make my way out.... perfectly.

*leaves bathroom and goes on to teach the teacher*


	17. Chappy 17

Chapter 17: romans POV 

Alrighty then, school has started and I am freaking out.... even Logan looked a bit off today... and by that I think a smile? Even if I saw wrong a smile on that face? I think I’d die and go to heaven, my new friend/crush the cute nerd..... is just.... perfect. Even if he wants to be a robot..... he’s still human. 

Agh but I have more pressing matters today, I’ll figure him out later... today I have to focus on Patton,Patton,PATTON! agh... I think I need to splash my face with water.... so I run to the bathroom but see Logan, looking in the mirror.... studying his face and looking angry then fixes his tie and suddenly any semblance of emotion vanishes.... that was.... interesting, and he didn’t even see me.... I should ask him about it.... after I fix my friendship with Patton....

so I splash some cold water and scream   
“ YOU CAN DO IT PRINCEY!” and I startled a kid in one of the stalls, I heard a water splash, I hope somebody didn’t just get stuck in the toilet.... but I’m running out of time anyway... only two more classes to go by now.... it’s just gym and choir... so it’ll go by faster than I expect it to.... oh goodness gracious.... what will I d- 

*suddenly Remus and Janus kinda just.... quickly rush into the bathroom and start making out....*

I uh.... I guess the gift worked? Yet I’m also disgusted.... so I cough twice and they stop...

“ what bro? Never seen two guys making out in high school? Especially in the damp, stanky bathroom?”

Gross....

“ no, I just..... never mind, have fun... I have more- important things to vividly remember...” 

“ your loss! “ 

*the two pick up where they left off as Roman awkwardly leaves the bathroom* 

Many changes are occurring today.... by brother is apparently not more dominant in relationships, Logan is apparently having some issues and I’m trying to fix a past mistake.... which is actually harder than it sounds because no matter what I say, it’s still patrons choice in the end and I have to respect that..... 

So I go to gym, and then choir and suddenly it’s already lunch.....


End file.
